piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Pearl Boss Battle
After completing the Chapter 1: The Black Pearl quests, you must then complete your first Boss Battle. Black Pearl Island Having gathered the crew and forged papers needed to slip aboard, the mission starts with two navy soldiers, Mullroy and Murtogg, getting distracted and your pirates sneak onto the Pearl. The Pearl is located in a Navy fortification on a secret island known only as the Black Pearl Island. The pirates now have to break out of the island, facing the mammoth Goliath, which the two cadets have pointed out, with it's 18 powerful cannons. The Battle Stage One Before you can captain the Pearl, you must eliminate the Level 28-40 Navy Officers guarding her deck. There are about 5 to 7 of them and they are tough. :Hint - At least one pirate should use voodoo staff or Broadsword to attack all of the officers at once. Take tonics for yourself while you for the first part of the battle. Also, one or two higher levels could volunteer to use voodoo dolls to help keep party members healed. After all guards are gone, get a skilled sailor to take the Helm of the Black Pearl. Stage Two As the Pearl sails towards the bridges, four Royal Navy Panthers with lots of hull power will appear and grapple you. You will not be able to use your broadsides in this stage, so it is all up to your cannon skills and gunner. They are not hard to sink, but they can do a lot of damage if you're not quick. After the last one is sunk, you can take the helm again. But, the forts will immediately open FIRE! :Hint - By turning sideways each time, you can bring the broadsides to bear and, if need be switch sides to protect the hull. Stage Three This is the hardest part of the Boss Battle. Now, you must fight your way out of the harbor. There are two sets of bridges ( each side has three Forts ) blocking the path, at least one of which must be destroyed. Also, numerous forts with Cannon Towers appear along the way and will shoot Firebrand round at the Pearl. You can bypass them, but they do a lot of damage. Most often, it's best to destroy them before moving on. There is one last set of drawbridges with cannon towers to get past. Once a bridge has collapsed, the Pearl will be free to reach the sea. :Hint - Having all gunners stay on one side, they can focus their firepower on the forts while protecting the far side of the Pearl's hull. Take Cover is VERY USEFUL here, along with Open Fire to help your gun work faster. Final Stage Once you are clear of the island, you will see the Goliath coming at you from behind the rocks. It will take all guns possible to bring down the massive ship, and following a recent overall, she is even faster than before. But, once she's done in - the Pearl is in the clear. Congratulations! :Hint - Against the Goliath, have '''ALL' your gunners move to the port side - so they can all start firing when it appears. But, hold fire during the last cut scene. It can cause a lag that could get you sunk! It is also handy if you maneuver so that the Goliath is coming towards you, with the ram pointing towards the Pearl. That way, it cannot attempt any broadsides. '' Other Tips and Hints *The first battle right out of the cut scene happens very quickly. Be prepared for combat as soon as you appear. *You should take some stronger players with you. And be prepared to try this several times as it is not an easy battle and almost impossible to do alone. However, the degree of difficulty can actually increase if you have a large crew of high level players. *When the Goliath comes out you should get far away from it and then have gunners fire at it from far away and you can sink it (use thunders because they have the furthest range) before it even gets to fire at you. *Also when fighting the Goliath, you can shoot down the masts to stop it from moving and then finish it off from the front or back. Known Glitches *After sinking the Navy Panthers, the Black Pearl may be unable to move and the forts will not open fire. You cannot destroy the forts either. If this glitch occurs, its best to log out. *There is a glitch in this stage that if the pirates do not fight the Navy and escape their clutches, the soldiers will just remain onboard, unable to do anything unless you get in their range or attack them. This can happen even as the Black Pearl takes on its remaining enemies. *Often, after the cinematic scenes, crew members may find themselves below the deck or in the ocean, They should be able to run back to the deck take back their post. Category:Quests Category:Game Play